


Beauty

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam muses on what he loves about Frodo.</p><p>Third Place --- Races: Hobbits: Drabbles, 2007 MEFAs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

He hadn't words for that face; gardeners weren't schooled that way. But when he looked at Frodo he had to bite his lip just to keep from crying.

Those eyes, they were so beautiful and far-off, like moonlight dancing off the Water a far pace off, just glimpsed through the trees. You'd never reach it before the beauty faded, and Sam had long ago given up trying.

Rosie was hobbit-fair, and he loved her for it, but Frodo... Frodo was beautiful like elves. Unreachable, untouchable, too high for a Gamgee -- and yet Sam loved him, whether or no.

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo's face was peaceful, the marks of fear and care had left it; but it looked old, old and beautiful. [...] [Sam] shook his head, as if finding words useless, and murmured: 'I love him. He's like that, and sometimes it shines through, somehow. But I love him, whether or no.' ("Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit", The Two Towers)


End file.
